This project addresses the computational difficulties that arise when models are in the form of nonlinear, partial differential equations. It is an essential part of the proposed "Virtual Cell" realization, which comprises both stochastic and deterministic formulations to be solved simultaneously (and their outputs integrated), in addition to irregular boundaries as geometric constraints. There are some discontinuities at membrane boundaries to be included, as well.